bioniclereviewsfandomcom-20200214-history
Krakua
Krakua was a Toa of Sonics and a member of the Order of Mata Nui. History Early Life Krakua began his life as a De-Matoran, as did most Toa of Sonics. He lived in a small village called De-Koro, which was located in an isolated area of the Tren Krom Peninsula. As a Matoran, he constantly annoyed the other De-Matoran with his 'loud nature' that pained the delicate audio receptors of the other De-Matoran in the village. Brothers in Arms Five years ago, the Order of Mata Nui recieved intelligence that the Brotherhood of Makuta was attempting to kill Krakua as he was destined to become a Toa. In order to protect him, they dispatched Jerbraz to protect him. The Order Agent soon heard that the Brotherhood planned to use a Ta-Matoran named Vultraz to kill the De-Matoran. However, he also heard that Vultraz had been pushed off a Cliff, by a Ko-Matoran named Mazeka, and survived. Sensing tension between the two, he ordered Mazeka to help him to stop Vultraz as he knew the Ko-Matoran would not want to see Vultraz harm another Matoran. The two travelled to De-Koro, where Mazeka confronted Krakua and told him to come with him. But Vultraz chose this moment to attack the village with a Sonic Weapon that deafened the sensitive audio receptors of the De-Matoran. Mazeka and Vultraz then engaged in a knife fight, allowing Jerbraz to sneak Krakua out of the village then return after Vultraz defeated Mazeka and allowed him to live. The Order Agent then stated that Krakua would be sent to the Order of Mata Nui and trained how to use his Elemental Powers in advance of becoming a Toa so as not to harm himself. Order of Mata Nui As Jerbraz stated, Krakua was in fact trained by the Order of Mata Nui and was recently transformed into a Toa. However, unlike other Toa, Krakua was accepted into the Orde of Mata Nui as a servent as he was a valuable link to the Toa community for them and due to his future destiny. Recently, Krakua accompanied Toa Helryx and Brutaka to Metru Nui, where they saved Takanuva from being completely drained of light by a Shadow Leech. Krakua helped to sustain Takanuva's light powers after the attack and possibly played a part in the capturing of a Dark Hunter named "Dweller"; who had been spying on the Toa of Light. Helryx then gave Takanuva information concerning the Toa Nuva's activities in the Universe Core and told him that he was needed to aid them in their quest. Krakua then witnessed Brutaka using his damaged Kanohi Olmak to send Takanuva on his journey. He then returned to his duties. See Also *Krakua's Building Instruction Gallery on Brickshelf Appearances *Bionicle Adventures 10:Time Trap - In an Illusion *Dreams of Destruction - Mentioned Only *Dark Mirror - In an Alternate Universe *Brothers in Arms *Destiny War Category:Matoran Universe Category:Sonics Category:Toa of Sonics Category:2005 Category:2008 Category:2009 Category:Toa Category:Order of Mata Nui